Orang itu?
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) Padahal Hinata udah ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Sasuke, tapi yang bersangkutan malah pura-pura ga kenal... "Bibi apa Hinata masih anak-anak?" "Tidak ko... Hinata-chan udah remaja. Makanya suka dek-dekan kalau ketemu sama temennya kakak."


Sasuke?

Aku berlari-lari kecil memasuki kamar Neji. Kulihat ia masih didalam gulungan selimut padahal ini sudah jam sembilan pagi. Langsung saja aku naik keatas punggungnya dan menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Hentikan Hinata! Ahaha... Awas ya!"

"Kakak bangun! Ada orang aneh menunggumu."

"Siapa?" Neji langsung duduk mengabaikanku yang terjungkal ketempat tidur.

"Mungkin Sasuke..." Sambil menggaruk perut dan rambutnya malas Neji keluar dari kamar. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang agak takut-takut sambil menunduk hingga beberapa kali aku menabrak punggung Neji,"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Y-ya t-te tidak apa-apa ko..." Cicitku membuat Neji makin heran. Biasanya aku tak seperti ini pada Neji. Memang bukan pada Neji tapi pada anak laki-laki menyeramkan dibawah. Kenapa menyeramkan? Karena caranya menatapku agak aneh dan itu membuatku gugup. Dia sangat menakutkan hingga jantungku berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Oi Sas..."

"Ck... Belum siap?" Anak laki-laki itu mmendecak sebal melihat Neji masih menggaruk perut dengan kolor aneh yang ia kenakan.

"Hhaha... Maap ya, tapi hari ini sepupuku datang aku diminta menjaganya..." Neji menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku lalu mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa membuatku makin menunduk. Kenapa Neji memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak didepannya? Huh...

"Dia sepupumu? Pantas saja mirip."

"Sudah pasti dong... Hinata ayo kenalan sama kak Sasuke." Tubuhku menegang mendengar ucapan Neji. Dengan kaku aku membungkuk,"Um... H hai..."

"Hai... Hinata-chan!" Refleks aku lari bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Neji saat kulihat wajah Sasuke didepan wajahku.

"Hinata pemalu ya?" Godanya sambil mencubiti pipiku gemas. Wajahku pasti sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu dia. Hinata suka pingsan kalo terlalu gugup."

"Benarkah?"

"Makan disini ajah Sas, Hinata-chan udah masak nih..." Sasuke meliriku sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Neji kedapur. Menyadari laki-laki itu sudah pergi, aku langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ko lega ya kalau dia udah ga ada?

Tapi aku penasaran. Jadi kuintip saja teman Neji itu dari balik tembok. Dia sedang makan masakanku. Masakanku? Benar, itu masakanku. Wajahku terasa panas seketika dan aku langsung menjitak kepalaku sendiri. Apa sih yang kamu fikirkan Hinata? Kulirik wajahnya yang sedang tertawa. Benar-benar... eu... Bagaimana ya aku mengugkapkannya? Dia tidak seperti Hiashi-sama yang selalu memasang wajah galak karena aku keceplosan memanggilnya ayah.

"Intip apa sih?" Aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba kudengar suara lembut bibi. Bibi terkikik geli, ia menundukan tubuhnya ikut mengintip dibelakangku,"Temannya kakak ganteng ya?" Goda bibi. Wajahku benar-benar merah, aku segera lari kekamar dan mengunci diri tak ingin keluar.

"Temannya kakak ganteng ya?" Apa sih? Kenapa aku ingat ucapan bibi dan aku ingat lagi wajah orang itu? Dia tidak ganteng ko!

...

...

...

"Hinata... Kau kenapa?" Aku tak tahu, aku hanya diam sambil menopang dagu hingga tengah hari. Aku juga menolak pergi main dengan Sakura tadi. Malas sekali pergi keluar rumah, rasanya aku hanya ingin duduk menunggu orang itu datang. eh? Tetidak ko! Bukan begitu!

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Biarkan saja... Hinata-chan cuma sedang senang." Bibi terkikik geli membuatku bingung. Kenapa bibi tertawa? Apa bibi menertawakan ku? Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku kan hanya melamun. Apa orang yang melamun sangat lucu?

"Teddy bear datang."

"Eh?" Mataku berbinar senang saat kulihat boneka teddy bear besar berada didepanku,"Boleh aku berteman denganmu?" Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa senang dan tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul dari balik boneka besar itu.

"Hai..." Sapanya. Aku hanya diam, lagi-lagi merasa gugup. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambutku,"Kalau jadi teman kakak bagaimana?"

"Eh? Um... Ano... itu..." Kumainkan kedua jariku didepan dada. Aku benar-benar malu saat dia menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku anggap itu artinya ya..."

Cup...

Mataku membulat kaget saat pria itu mencium pipiku.

...

...

...

Kupeluk teddy bear baruku erat. Mulai melamun lalu membenamkan wajahku yang merona kekepala teddy bear. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

Aku berjalan pelan kecermin dan berkaca. Kulihat tubuh kecilku yang mungkin baru sekitar seratus empat puluh senti. Kemarin aku baru lulus SD dan sekarang aku mulai masuk SMP. Tapi teman Neji itu sudah kelas satu SMU. Ih! Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi?

"Hinata-chan?"

"Masuk saja..." Kuperhatikan bibi yang memasuki kamarku. Dia meliriku lalu tertawa, entah kenapa bibi selalu begitu. Membuatku malu saja.

"Dikasih kak Sasuke ya?" Bibi menunjuk teddy bear dipelukanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Ko Hinata-chan sedih?"

"T tidak... ko..."

"Benar?" Aku makin menundukan kepalaku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Bibi tapi sepertinya dia benar. Aku kenapa ya?

"Bibi... Apa Hinata masih anak-anak?"

"Ya? Tidak ko... Hinata-chan sudah remaja sekarang..." Bibi memeluku erat,"Makanya Hinata-chan dek dekan kalo liat temen kakak kesini."

"E eh?" Bibi menertawakan wajahku yang memerah.

...

...

...

Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu sebentar lagi. Orang itu kan datang kerumah setiap hari. Kupeluk teddy bearku erat, tapi aku takut Hiashi-sama marah. Hiashi-sama kan galak.

"Hinata siapa yang membeli boneka itu?"

"Ya?" Aku berbalik menatap Hiashi-sama,"Dari teman kakak."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Um... Sasuke apa ya? Hinata ga tau..."

"Sasuke?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Kulihat Hiashi-sama tersenyum samar. Aneh, semua orang tersenyum begitu. Tidak sadar ya sudah membuatku malu?

Aku merenggut tapi seperti biasa Hiashi-sama tak memperhatikan. Jadi kualihkan pandanganku kembali melihat jalanan. Apa kami bisa bertemu lagi? Tapi tapi tapi orang itu memangnya menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau dia cuma menganggapku anak-anak? Uh... Bingung sendiri lagi kan?

enam th kemudian#

"Harus betah ya tinggal disini." Aku tertawa mendengar sindiran Neji. Neji membawa semua barang-barangku kedalam rumah sementara aku sendiri hanya membawa satu boneka dipelukanku. Boneka yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

Neji meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar dan aku berdiri didepan cermin mengingat masa lalu. Dulu aku pendek, sekarangpun aku memang tak begitu tinggi tapi aku sudah tumbuh. Aku rasa sekarang sudah dewasa, teddy bear yang dulu sangat besar dipelukankupun sekarang jadi sedikit lebih pendek. Eh, atau aku yang sedikit lebih tinggi ya? Tidak tahu deh... aku bingung.

"Tapi orang itu bagaimana ya?" Hinata merasa agak konyol karena sudah sejak dulu ia selalu mengaku memiliki pacar tiap ada orang yang mengajaknya pacaran. Hinata! Kau ini kepedean banget sih? Memangnya orang itu mau jadi pacarmu? Aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Oi Neji... Ayo jalan!" Ng? Apa orang itu? Aku langsung keluar dari kamaar dan lari kebawah.

"Aw... Sakit..." Tapi kakiku terkilir dan tubuhku jatuh.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sakit?" Aku mendongak senang dengan mata betkaca-kaca tapi... dia bukan orang itu. Orang yang memberiku teddy bear enam tahun lalu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit sekali ya?" Dia panik melihatku menangis dan segera mengurut kakiku tapi aku masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa? Hinata kau kenapa?" Neji segera menggendongku.

"Kakak... Hiks..." Kupeluk leher Neji lalu kembali menangis. Biarkan saja mereka panik mengurusi kakiku.

...

...

...

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Memalukan sekali kalau bilang sudah salah orang,"Masih sakit tidak?" Aku menggeleng, Nejipun menghentikan pijitannya dikakiku,"Makanya hati-hati anak manja." Aku merenggut karena diledek.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada pria aneh yang baru kusadari terus menatapku,"H-hai..."

"Hai! Aku Namikaze Naruto... Hhehe..." Aku ikut tertawa, dia terus menatapku agar aku menyapanya? Lucu sekali.

"A-aku Hinata..."

"Jangan mengganggunya..." Neji mendelik tak suka tapi Naruto malah meledek Neji dengan lidahnya,"Apa dia selalu sangat cerewet Hinata-chan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa?"

"Te-tidak ko." Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Dobe... Kau sudah disini saja..." Tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi muncul. Mataku menyusurinya tapi lama sekali untuk sampai kekepala, Dia terlalu tinggi.

"Teme... Jangan panggil aku begitu didepan Hinata-chan!" Rajuk Naruto agak kesal aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hinata-chan cantikan teme?"

"Hn..."

"Dia selalu begitu. Hei Sasuke-teme!" Kutatap punggungnya yang terlihat keluar dari rumah. Sasuke? Apa Sasuke yang itu? T-tapi dia sepertinya tidak mengenaliku. Mungkin bukan Sasuke yang kukenal.

(tbc)


End file.
